


Back to you

by Harrymakethhartwin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Immortal Harry, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Pining Harry Hart, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Soulmates, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrymakethhartwin/pseuds/Harrymakethhartwin
Summary: Harry is immortal, and he continuously falls in love with the reincarnation of his first and only love.**"I've loved you for a thousand years my dear."





	1. Chapter 1

There he was. The same blonde hair. The same startling blue green eyes. The same beautiful pink lips. And the same irritatingly bored expression.  

"And so gentleman, concludes our meeting, and the bringing of our new prestine Arthur in wake of the death of his predacessor, he's been a sponsor of sorts for Kingsman for many, many years, Mr. Harry Hart."  Merlin finished with a raise of his glass.

The room erupted into a slow applaud to which Harry raised his glass in return. "Thank you ladie's and gentleman, My name as said, is Harry Hart, I'm hoping to be a much better fit, than our unfortunate last, I can promise all of you I am much more evolved with the times than Chester, and I really do hope that I can be a better Arthur as well, so please gentleman, among my arrival I praise you and as the modern proverb goes. 'bottoms up'." At this, the room went from a slow applaud to a rather loud cheer.

The loudest cheer perhaps was from him. The young man. His boy. He was sitting across the table raising his glass up with a cheer, his eyes glistening with that same mischief that it always held. 

He was seemingly caught in the act, the young man gave him a welcoming nod his face blushing as it always does when Harry stares for too long. Harry offered a small smile in return. He looked away trying to seem oblivious to him yet it was nearly impossible. 26 years of not seeing him made Harry feel indescribably lost. He misses his dear boy. If only he could stop this damn curse, watching his love die each time hurt like hell, every time scarring him more than the last.

** flashback** 

"You will be forced to live the rest of your selfish life forever, you will be immortal, forced to live your days out watching the man you love grow and die, over and again, much like the rose you picked from the forbidden forest, every day you will be reminded of your act of selfishness, no cure will ever be cast among thee." The fair lady said softly, she was so obviously magic in some way, the glowing effect surrounding her was subtle yet noticeable, her voice soft, and misty.

Before Harry could say a word.  
There was a flash of light and he awoke on the forest floor, a burning sensation on his chest, he looked down to see a strange fresh and raw scar covering his chest, just peeking out of his tattered white ruffled shirt, it was shaped as a dark circle and in the centre a rose, white just as the one he stole in the forbidden forest. Under the flower it had some strange marking that seemed to be a word a different language.

As Harry lay in astonishment he heard a far away voice yelling his name. It was Thomas's. Harry held his breath and tried to stand it was hard and his entire body somehow felt slower and much heavier. Although the only change to his appearance was his strange new scar he just felt different.

He was still slightly confused at the words of the witch but he knew that the curse would somehow change his life forever.

**flashback over.** 

Harry took a drink of his whiskey bitterly. If only he had know how badly the curse would effect his life.  
He had grown older at first not a sign of the curse showing but eventually he stopped aging completely at the age of 51.

 

He remembers the clear agony of watching his first love Thomas Edwin, die. The tearing feeling in his chest, the last blink of those blue green eyes before he was gone. It had killed Harry, torn him apart. It hurt him so much he tried to end himself, yet no matter what he did, he somehow came back, the curse forbid him to die, he had to live with it. 

Live with clear memory of watching the love of his life die in front of him.  
He wasn't the same after, he drank, and almost never talked, his eyes held a vacant far away look.

But then he recalls sitting in a tavern  wasting his sorrows away with drink about 25 years later when a young sailor, with sandy blonde hair, astonishing blue green eyes and a cheeky smirk came and plopped down in a chair next to him. His name was Alexander Pierce. 

Harry nearly fainted at the sight of the young man. He almost had a heart attack, but then he recalled the words of the witch and it became clear. It was him.

As Harry was lost in thought, thinking of his soul mate and how he would never feel the hard hand of death, or grow old he was suddenly interrupted. "Penny for your thoughts?" It was his boy. Harry gulped and desperately wanted to kiss him and say 'you.' but he knew it wouldn't be acceptable. Instead he smiled "Oh sorry, yes I was just lost in thought I suppose." 

The young man nodded in understanding and outstretched his hand which Harry took willingly. Instantly he was met with the all to familiar jolt of electricity that came when he touched his soul mate. Apparently the younger man also felt the jolt as he quickly jumped back in surprise and cleared his throat. Harry tried to hide his smirk, it was always the same reaction when they touched, his boy was just so responsive.

"Eggsy Unwin"  
Harry quirked his brow at the strange name 'Eggsy?' This was definitely a first for him.  
"Harry Hart." 

"So Harry, why are you sulking in a corner when instead you could be dancing?" 

Harry smirked, "Are you asking me to dance with you, young man?"

Although his face was red, his boy, Eggsy stood his ground. Or rather tried to. "If you'd like, I mean you don't have too, I just though why would a handsome man, I mean uh- God you're probably a married man and I'm just babbleing aren't I?" His tone was exasperated and pleading Harry couldn't help but laugh. God how he's missed him. 

"I'd love to dance with you Eggsy."   
They moved to the centre of the floor and Harry offered his hand taking the first couple steps to the waltz. As they glided around the floor gracefully Eggsy smiled. "So where are you from, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of seeing you around here before." 

"I'm from here in London, though I occasionally work the more discreet field missions I became an adviser of sorts, but I was next in line for Arthur for many years." 

Eggsy caught on to every word though he seemed slightly distracted, and had a glazed and slightly far away look in his eyes. Harry smirked deviously as an idea suddenly came to his head.

As the song ended and Eggsy still held the  far away look he dipped him dangerously low, catching him by surprise. "Penny for your thoughts?" Eggsy's eyes were wide and mouth agape. As he was about to open his mouth to speak they were interrupted by a rather short yet beautiful blonde female. She shot him an apologetic smile.  "There you are Eggsy, I've been looking for you, everywhere!"  
"Rox, I'm a grown man!" He squeeked embarrassed. She grabbed him harshly by the ear and dragged him away. 

Thoughts were racing, and he was suddenly overrun with jealousy of the girl, and hurt from the temporary loss of his soul mate.

Harry watched him banish from the building. 

Leaving Harry completely alone. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy reveals how he feels to Roxy
> 
> Harry is still hurt.

Eggsy was fucked.

Fucked since the moment that he laid eyes on that beautiful man, the soft chestnut brown hair, with streaks of grey at the temples, his posture, the way that he held himself tall and gentle, his silky voice, the way that when he smiles his dimple deepen, or the way that he gazed at him with such a softness in his brown eyes that held an emotion that Eggsy somehow couldn't pin down. 

Eggsy just felt a pull, almost immediately he was drawn to the rather tall man. And when they danced he felt like he belonged there. With himself in the older mans strong arms. It just felt unnaturally natural. And so familiar.  When they touched it felt like sparks had ignited against his skin.

It was incredible.

Eggsy was no doubt unbelievably in love with a man he hardly knew anything about. And he hated it. He hated it because he wants to know every little thing about the man. He wants to know why his heart skips a beat every time he looks at him, or why his face was somehow familiar to him, in an almost dream like quality. 

Thinking of him made Eggsy's head spin. But in the most magnificent way possible.

As Eggsy was lost in thought thinking of the older man Roxy jumped up and hit him with a pillow.  
Eggsy shoots her a dirty look and sticks his tongue out.

Eggsy stared begrudgingly. "Damn it Rox! He was like Prince bloody Charmimg or some shit, did you see how he danced all proper like?" 

"I know, If I had known that was all happening I wouldn't have interrupted you, god I feel horrible." Roxy groaned while fluffing her pillow on the cushion of her couch. 

Rox was now all but gushing, sometimes they totally acted like school girls,  "He was quite handsome though, and did you see him he couldn't take his eyes off you!"  

Eggsy sighed and threw his head into a pillow. "I don't think It's normal for one to fall for their new fuckin' boss the first day they meet," he paused licking his dry lips. " 'sides I've got so many fucking problems, he'd probably run off if he knew even half of them." 

Eggsy wouldn't be surprised if that really did happen either, this year was a rather especially stressful one.

Roxy sighed and patted him sympathetically on the back

**

Harry felt hot tears rolling down his face as he looked through one of his many, many photo albums.  

It was one of his favourites. The photo was taken in 1956 it was of him and his boy who at the time  was  Liam Andrews, god was he trouble then. Even in the photograph you could tell. The picture had them both standing in front of Harry's car, Harry had his arm swung around his shoulders, Liam who could have easily passed for a James Dean look a like, stood there legs crossed smiling, a cigarette between his lips, and his leather jacket hanging over his shoulder, he was wearing a cuffed plain white tee shirt that did little to nothing to hide his impressive build, and skin tight black jeans that he was rather attatched to.

Harry on the other hand, wore an older alteration of what he was wearing currently, which of course was a tailored suit, a pair of classic Oxfords that Harry was sure he still owned, and he sported a pair of glasses, which Liam loved to tease him about but more or less secretly loved.

The way they looked at each other said it all. They both were a little too in love with each other for their own good. 

Liam died in 1991 in a motorbike  crash, he was 61 years old. 

Harry put the photo back in the album and sighed, putting his head between his hands. Why did this have to happen to him?

He tried to ignore him, and yet it amounted to nothing, he just came after him because they were just  naturally drawn to each. 

He was like a magnet, pulling, and dragging him in with every ounce of power he had. 

No matter where Harry went, his boy would come back to him. Somehow he'd find him. His beautiful angelic boy. He just wished it didn't have to end like this, with so much pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key in love with Liam Andrews  
> I kinda got ahead of myself, It was a pretty short chapter. -Jaz
> 
> -follow me on Tumblr @spookyjaz-from-the-fandom


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns important imformation and has a conversation with an old friend and an unexpected Kingsman agent, and Merlin isn't quite what he seems

"Harry you know how it's going to go, so just approach him already, you bloody idiot." 

Merlins smirk was something Harry Hart was quite use to, especially after almost a century of friendship. 

The Scottish tech wizard wasn't quite what he seemed, and was in fact well in tune with the elements of actual magic itself. 

Yes Merlin was indeed a wizard. How Ironic.

Harry huffed in annoyance and fixed his Kingsman issued glasses absentmindly. "It's not that easy, Merlin, My boy is- he's different." He let a dejected sigh out as he straightened his suit jacket out.

Harry hated explaining this to Merlin, especially since he well knows the bald man was right more often than not, which only made argueing with him, more inferiating than ever. 

"That's what you always say about the bloody lad, just talk to him yeh know how much he loves you."

Harry shot his wizard friend a quick glare from his seat. "You are being quite irrational Hamish, if you don't recall, yesterday was technically the first time Eggsy met me, I doubt he'll be announcing his undying love to me, anytime today."  Merlin himself physically recoiled at the sound of his given name, something he hated dreadfully.  

How could Merlin even come close to understanding? 

A snort from behind interrupted whatever Merlin was about to say. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Harry."

Whirling around he's met eye to eye with Roxy, whom he hadn't seen in a couple decades, still looking not a day over 27. Despite her soft features, and small stature, she still had this look of maturity which was beyond her own years. Roxy cracks a smile and at the sight of Harry, she then squeeled and wrapped Harry in a heartwarming hug and then after a moment stepped away pushing Harry's broad chest with enough force to move him across the room, and then shot him a death glare, her eyes icy, and sharp. 

Beautiful but deadly, was what one could often associate with Roxanne Alexandria Morton. 

Harry fawned his most innocent and sheepish smile "Ah Roxanne, a pleasure to see you once again, it's been what 30 years?" 

The short female didn't seem unmoved by the smile in fact, it only enraged her more, and before Harry could move out of the way, Roxy's small fist collided with his jaw.   
Harry's head snaps back at the contact, it was definitely hard enough to draw blood, but Harry wasn't phased, pain became close to nothing over the years.

"32, but who's counting?"

"Good to see you too, Roxy, glad to see you haven't changed in the slightest." Harry said with a chuckle, wiping the blood running down his chin and off his lip. 

Roxy huffed and walked past Harry and over to Merlin, planting a small kiss on the corner of his lips before sitting down on his lap with a pout.

Harry was moved to see that some things would never change. Even with the tricks of time. 

"I hate to get involved with your endeavors Harry, but Eggsy is already totally in love with you." The statement left her lips as if it were actually that simple.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "And to what evidence?" 

Roxy smirked one not to different than the man she was sitting on. "He told me himself." 

Fuck. 

Harry all but groaned at this new information, of course he was madly in love with him, in love with him with every fibre of his being, yet that same nervous energy was back in the pit of his stomach aching deeply for his boy. 

***

Eggsy wasn't stupid. Rough around the edges yes, stubborn definitely, but stupid wasn't in Eggsy's vocabulary, it simply didn't exist. 

So when Deans poodle has him by the collar of his track suit jacket, throwing threats in his face and expecting Eggsy to stand and take the abuse he actually laughed. 

"How stupid d'yeh think I am, mate?"

Poodle sneered, his jowl like face sagging, and his grip tighten around Eggsy's neck "You little fuckin- ahhhg..."  In a swift motion the short man's face suddenly crippled into one of pain, as Eggsy quickly twisted Poodles hand around and applied enough pressure to break his hand, Eggsy all but smirked at the sudden loss of composure. "Fuck you, you prick." And then Eggsy snapped the hand back almost expertly, gaining a satisfying scream of pain from the dog like man.

Eggsy walked away, straighting the sleaves of his favourite black and gold track jacket, the smirk never leaving his face. 

Today was already a horrible day, firstly he was already running extraordinarily late, and secondly he had to come face to face with his boss once more, part of him groaned but he knew he secretly wished to see the tall handsome man. The tall handsome man that he simply couldnt have.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is. Sorry if it sucks frens  
> ❤❤❤❤  
> -follow me on tumblr @spookyjaz-from-the-fandom


End file.
